What It Will Be
by nightmist379
Summary: Jess gets hurt and Becker comes to help! Her 4 year old niece is in town and what could go wrong when two people won't admit their feelings and there is an innocent child thrown in the mix? Find out yourself!
1. Chapter 1

As Jess propped up her now casted foot on a pillow, she couldn't help but recap the weeks past events. On Monday, Becker and Matt had left to do some military training with new recruits. It was a sort of camping/survival trip that would last the whole week. Jess was sad she wouldn't see Becker for a while, but she found ways to cope. Chocolate was a great substitute, however, it didn't compare to him in the least.

On Wednesday, She had gotten into a wreck while driving home on a slick road. This lead to a broken foot and a few stitches on her forehead, which she wasn't to happy about. Although her optimism was high, it was laid to rest by a phone call from her brother. He was in a bit of financial trouble and her niece, Taylor, needed proper looking after. The four year old arrived at her place the next day and peacefully slept the night away. Jess however, longed for that sleep. Due to the medicine she was taking, her body felt exhausted while her mind raced. _Dumb pills_, she thought. How was she supposed to rest like the doctor said, but take medicine that keep her from resting? "A bit redundant if you ask me." She said to no one in particular.

Suddenly, long loud knocking resonated through her flat. Her face crinkled in confusion as to who it was. Abby and Connor were still at work, and no one had text or called her. She ungracefully walked with her crutches to the white door, opened it, and peaked through the crack. She found her jaw dropping a bit, and the door opening wider as she took in the slightly damp frame of Becker "Hey." He spoke, concern even in that one word."Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked flustered and opened the door completely, letting him come in. "I thought your training didn't end for two more days." He shut the door behind him, hesitating to answer her question. She turned around to him and they both finally got to look at each other.

Becker noticed she was in her pj's; a simple purple shirt and some flannel plaid bottoms. Although the large lime green cast completely threw it off. The crutches she used didn't make him feel any better. She looked wobbly and unstable on them, like he would need to catch her any minute. He prayed he wouldn't have to, but a small part of him really wanted to hold her. Just for a moment. Her hair was a mess, but in a way Becker could only describe as an adorable mess. Hiding underneath a few loose strands on her forehead was a cut that had a few stitches.

His expression seemed to deepen as he looked her over. Jess could tell instantly that he was here for one reason. His face was laced with concern. His hair and jacket were ever so lightly sprinkled with water, telling her it must've been drizzling outside. He was in his civvies, something she was not used to but really enjoyed. Her eyes were drawn back to his own though. They seemed to hold something that she had only seen when a soldier or civilian had died. It was intense and she couldn't even stand to look at them for to long.

"I um, came to see how you were." He finally said. She just stared at him for a moment, shifting from foot to crutch uncomfortably. This didn't go unnoticed by Becker though."Here, sit down. We don't need you falling over now." he felt a little odd telling her what to do in her own home, but it was for the best. "Right," she smiled at him and returned to her former spot on the couch, "thanks." He followed her and sat as well. "Would you like anything?" She asked, curiously. "No thanks. Jess, what happened? Lester informed us you were in a wreck, but didn't mention any details." Her face softened at his worry.

"The roads were slick and I just lost control. Next thing I knew, I woke up in the hospital. They said I broke something in my foot as you can see." She gestured to the bright green cast. "And I got this lovely little battle wound," she pointed to her head. "Other than that though, I'm fine."

_She's fine?_, Becker thought to himself. He put a hand over his eyes and rubbed as if he could somehow relieve them of the worry. His mouth was a tight line and he didn't speak. Jess smile faded and she spoke. "What's the matter?" he lifted his head up but looked to the side of her. "I should have been there. You shouldn't have gotten hurt this bad. Not at all honestly."

Jess sighed. When would he let these guilty feelings go? "Becker, there's nothing you could have done." She wasn't finished, but he looked away in dismissal. She continued. "There wasn't an anomaly or a creature. Just a wet road. Something everyone faces many times in their life." Jess looked at him but he avoided her gaze. _Oh what the heck_, she thought and grabbed his hand. "Listen to me Becker. You can't keep blaming yourself for other people's actions or mistakes. You can't save everyone and you certainly can not protect everyone yourself." He gripped her hand lightly back but shut his eyes again. "I know you blame yourself for many things. But over something as silly as this," she gestured to her cast, "you just can't. This is my fault and mine only. So go ahead and get mad at me if you like, but stop doing this to yourself." she spoke the last words slowly.

He looked up finally, and their eyes met. "Jess-I," Becker was cut off by a small voice. "Aunti Jess?" Jess released his hand immediately, as Taylor came running into her arms. Becker was a bit confused, but picked up quickly that it was her niece. "I'm sorry sweetie, did we wake you?" She asked as the child nuzzled into the crook of her neck. The girl shook her head side to side, "bad dream." Jess lifted her forward and looked into her hazel eyes, wiping stray hairs away. "Why don't you sleep with me tonight." Taylor nodded and noticed Becker's presence. She quickly got quiet. "Taylor this is Captain Becker, say hello." Becker internally chuckled at the fact that Jess used his work title. "Hi." Taylor spoke softly. Becker put on his best face, hiding the feelings from only moments before. "Hello there Taylor. It's very nice to meet you." He turned to Jess who was smiling now. "She's staying with me for a while. Having some girl time, right Taylor?" The girl smiled and yawned. "Well I guess that's my cue." Becker said. Jess smile shrunk by a fraction of an inch. "Alright, Taylor, go wait in my room I'll be there in just a minute." Becker saw the child run down a hallway and disappear. Jess let out a small laugh and Becker smiled at that.

As Becker turned the door to leave, he turned around. Jess smiled. "Thank you for checking up on me, but don't think we are done here." He knew exactly what she meant. "Anytime," he sighed appreciatively, "and I know. Thank you Jessica." She smiled, her mind going a mile a minute as he left. Who knows, maybe it wasn't just the medicine's fault she couldn't sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Jess and Taylor spent the next day watching movies. Since Jess was limited to what she could do, movies seemed like a good way to occupy a child's time. As the animated film started playing, Jess checked her phone. It was Abby. 'Went to work, want us to pick u up anything for dinner?' She smiled at the thoughtfulness but did not reply. It was only lunch time after all. A few minutes later her phone buzzed; it was Abby again. 'Scratch that. Connor and I have to work late...again! see you tonight hopefully! :)' Jess sighed. Would she ever see her flat mates?

5 minutes earlier at the ARC

Abby put her phone away and walked into Lesters office. She wanted to help Jess out as much as possible, and hopefully she could make up for her and Connor being late last night with some take out. "Ah yes," Lester started,"due to Miss Parker's leave, there is some paperwork for the managere that needs sorting." He gestured to a thick stack of files precariously perched on the edge of his desk. "You've got to be kidding." Abby muttered. Lester looked at her expectantly. "Well? Get to it." She sighed, grabbed the papers, and walked out. She would be stuck here all night with this paper work! She pulled out her phone, about to cancel her offer to Jess when a loud voice boomed at her. "Could you please tell me Abigail, why no one is looking after Jess?" She turned and smiled at a very grumpy Becker. "Well, someone's back early." Becker loomed over Abby, obviously unhappy with her. "She's hurt, why isn't anyone with her?" Something in Abby clicked and she smiled internally. "I don't know Becker, maybe because Connor and I have to work?" She paused to let that sink in. Her face lit up dramatically. "Oh! But here's an idea, since you are technically," she made air quotes,"still on your trip, why don't you pop by for a visit? Maybe bring her dinner? Connor and I have to work late anyway." She pulled out her phone and began to text Jess that she couldn't make it. She walked away smiling, leaving a dumb struck Becker behind. She mentally high fived herself knowing Jess would thank her for it in the morning.

Later that evening, Jess woke up to a light touch on her shoulder. She must have passed out during the movie. "I'm sorry Taylor, didn't mean to fall asleep." She rolled over, but instead of a little girl, Becker was crouched down beside her. She jumped a little and could only stare at him. "To answer your questions," he began softly,"I knocked for ever and Taylor answered the door." Jess looked behind him and found an innocent looking Taylor. She ran into Jess' arms and sat on her lap. "Taylor, next time someone's at the door you come and get me alright? It wont always be Becker." She tried scolding her but it turned more into soft chastisement.

As he watched Jess, he couldn't help how brilliant she was. Even half awake, she was very calm towards his unexpected entry and to Taylor's lack of knowledge. Jess glanced up and caught him staring at her. They both looked away instantly, a blush creeping up Jess' face, but Becker saved the situation. "I was wondering if you were hungry," he lifted up a bag of food," since you are a bit restricted, I thought you might like this." Jess' face lit up and the surprise was evident. "Um, thank you. Taylor, go get washed up sweety." Taylor eagerly ran to wash her hands, and at that small act, Becker laughed. Jess chuckled at his reaction and that's when she noticed how close they were.  
She was sitting up, elbows resting on her knees and leaning forward slightly. Becker was still crouched in front of her on one knee, leaning on the bag of food. They were so close that if Jess leaned in just a bit more, she was sure their lips would meet. But she didn't. Instead, she patted the cushion next to her and asked,"What's on the menu?" Becker sat beside her, and she pulled the  
edge of the bag towards her, peaking inside. "Hey now, don't spoil it!" He leaned away from her innocent eyes, pulling the bag with him. "Let me guess," she asked,"chinese?" He smiled and relaxed. "Maybe."

For a while, light conversations about the arc and what Jess was doing in her free time ensued. Taylor eventually passed out around 7:30 on Jess' lap. "How much longer is she going to stay?" Becker spoke gesturing to the girl. Jess leaned back slowly into the couch as not to wake her. "Honestly, I'm not sure." Becker's face fell in confusion. "What do you mean?" Jess took in a breath uncomfortablely. "My brother, Mark, is going through some financial issues as a single father. He hasn't been in a good  
state for a while and it's finally caught up to him. He just wants the best for her." Jess stroked Taylor's hair gently. "So do I." Becker looked down at Taylor, unable to help but feel sorry for the girl. "Well, that hardly seems fair, not to either of you." Jess didn't meet his eyes. "Yeah, but that's life. Gotta make the best of any situation." He frowned. How could she be this happy about the position she was in? "Well Jessica, I give you props for that. Being positive, I mean. If my brother ever dumped his kids on me,  
well I don't know what I'd do." He rolled his eyes, attempting to lighten the mood. Jess smiled. "So you have a brother in this mystery life of yours, do you?" Becker chuckled. "Of course, and you already know about my wife/girlfriend/boyfriend." Jess' face fell in her hands, remembering their conversation about her reading his file. "Oh, don't remind me,that's so embarrassing!" He smiled at her apologetically when Taylor started to stir. "Be right back." She said getting up and carrying the sleeping child off to a room down the hall. She limped a bit and Becker stood, immediately rushing to her side. "Why don't I carry her. You shouldn't put that much weight on your foot you know." Jess eyes widened as he scooped her out of her arms and waited for further instruction. "Um, first door on the right." He entered and  
Jess hobbled slowly behind. When she got to the doorway, she took in a sight she thought she'd never seen. He laied Taylor ever so gently onto the bed and tucked in the dozing girl. He placed a stuffed rabbit next to her and just stared for a few moments. It was caring and gentle, expressions Jess had only seen him use towards herself.

She smiled as he backed out of the room, looking at Taylor all the while. Although because he was watching Taylor, he didn't take in his proximity to Jess until it was too late. He bumped into her and since she was balancing on her good foot, she tipped  
and began to fall. Luckily for her, his quick reflexes caught her and time seemed to freeze. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him with the other hand on her waist. Through squinted eyes she saw only the fabric of his shirt. Eyes wide open now, she glanced up at him only to find hers locked with his hazel ones. There was an endless pause until finally she whispered "Thanks."  
Jess snapped out of it quicker than he did and she began to blush and looked down. He kept staring at her until the synapses clicked and he cleared his throat. "Yes well, can't have you fall now can we?" And he set her back on her good foot. He wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her back to the couch. She didn't mind the close proximity and missed his warmth as he moved away. He sat back down next to her and he spoke. "Jessica, if you ever need help with Taylor, or yourself, please let me know. I'll be more than happy to help." She admired his direct service and smiled brightly. "Thanks Becker. I will, don't worry." And with those words and a smile, he left. Jess couldn't even believe how close they were becoming over the past few days, and she hoped it wouldn't end anytime soon. She sighed happily and let her medication lull her into a happy sleep, dreaming of her and Becker's next activity.


End file.
